1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a temperature-controlled module for electronic devices and a testing apparatus provided with the same, and more particularly to the temperature-controlled module for electronic devices and the testing apparatus provided with the temperature-controlled module that can be applied to cool down to the electronic devices and can also carry out a low-temperature testing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to shipments of electronic devices, in order to examine if a specific electronic device can work normally under severe environments, both high-temperature and low-temperature testing are usually applied. In addition, by having the low-temperature testing for example, the electronic device to be tested shall be lowered to a predetermined temperature in advance, −20° C. for instance. Then, it can be carried on to determine if or not the electronic device can work normally
Nevertheless, the low-temperature testing can be largely classified into two types as follows. One of these two types is to lower the temperature of the electronic device directly on the testing platform, and then to carry out the testing. Such a type of testing would take a longer testing time, since a wait time for the electronic device to be lowered to the desired temperature is necessary. Also, the design of the testing platform as well as the press-contact device is much more complicated, due that elements for adjusting and detecting the temperature are required.
On the other hand, another type of low-temperature testing is that the testing apparatus defines a low-temperature zone for resting the electronic device to be tested to lower its temperature to a predetermined low temperature. As long as the temperature of the electronic device is lowered to the predetermined low temperature in the low-temperature zone, then the electronic device is moved to the testing platform for further testing. However, such a type of testing can provide high testing efficiency, need no waiting time for the electronic device to be lowered to the desired temperature, and perform non-stop testing.
However, even that the electronic device is kept in a low-temperature zone, it is still in a state of exposing to the atmosphere, and thus occasional condensation of moisture on the electronic device in a low-temperature environment is definitely inevitable. Namely, it is natural that some condensed water on the electronic device might be always possible. Further, as long as the condensed water touches circuits of the testing apparatus, for example contacting ports or circuits on to the testing platform, then a risk of short circuit does exist.
In view of modern art, a resort of injecting dry air into the low-temperature zone is usually applied. Thereupon, even that the electronic device is in a low-temperature environment, the condensation of moisture thereon would be effectively inhibited. In addition, in order to prevent the low-temperature air and the injected dry air in the low-temperature zone from dissipation, a seal chamber or an anti-leakage mechanism is usually introduced, such as an air curtain. However, the introduction of the seal chamber or the air curtain would cause problems in space arrangement, shipment flow, testing efficiency, and/or costing of the entire testing apparatus.